Price of Love
by animegamefanatic
Summary: Mario and Peach's wedding isn't celebrated by everyone. With his jealousy reaching a breaking point, Bowser decides that if Mario took something from him, he'll take something the plumber. Unfortunately that Something happens to be someone Mario values as much as Peach: Luigi. (M because of violence and etc.)
1. Jealousy at it's boiling point!

**This takes place after the Mario X Peach wedding and BEFORE Just ask her.**

* * *

 ** _Bowser's Pov_**

 _Wedding of the Century . . ._

That should have been mine . . .

 _From Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom to King of the Mushroom Kingdom . . ._

That Should have been MINE . . .

 _Princess Peach, Now Queen Peach . . ._

Peach . . .

 _. . . Marries Mario, Kingdom Rejoices . . ._

 **SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!**

In a fit of rage, I shredded the newspaper and threw whatever remained in my claws into the fire to watch it burn. One piece managed to escape from being burned to ash, and that was the photo of the love of my life and that no good, rotten plumber. How could Peach do this to me? Why would she choose that pasta loving punk over me? I growled as I continued to look at the photo, especially at Mario's image. He was smiling — almost like he's mocking me! My anger rose as I tears the image of his face off, wishing that it was the real deal.

"Lord Bowser?"

I angrily turned to see my mot loyalist minion Kamek standing in the doorway. He shrank back a bit when he saw my furious glare.

"I-I see you saw the news," Kamek Stuttered.

"Is it THAT obvious Kamek!?" I hissed as I walked over to my dart board, which had the Mario brothers' faces on it, scowling at the image of Mario even harder. "What does the princess even _see_ in this . . . little . . . sewer rat!?" I shouted in fury, as tears began to form. I had everything that any woman would have wanted; wealth, power, loyal minions, many children, good looks, and strength, and yet Peach chose to marry some fat shrimp who unclogs toilets for a living. How in the name of star haven did I lose to him?

"You think you won because you have the princess, Mario? Well, think again!" I grabbed one of the darts and stabbed it right on the image of my nemesis. "One way or another, I WILL make sure you lose EVERYTHING!" I strode away from the dart board and past Kamek to grab my Koopa Cruiser. If Mario wanted to take the woman, I love away from me, then I'll be sure to return the favor.

* * *

 **All characters belong to Nintendo.**


	2. Moving Out

**Meanwhile In the MK**

* * *

Mario wiped his brow as he finished packing up the boxes in his room. Not too long after the honeymoon, the oldest of the Mario brothers decided to head back to the home he shared with his younger twin brother Luigi to gather up his things. Now that he and Peach were married, Mario needed to live in the castle with her. The red-clad plumber sighed as his thoughts turned to his brother. Mario knew this day was coming; sooner or later, one of the bros were bound to find true love and live with them, but it wasn't easy for either of them.

The two had always been close, and the thought of leaving Luigi alone in the home they shared didn't sit right with him. Granted, Mario had often gone off on adventures, leaving Luigi behind, he would eventually return home, but this time was different. This time, he was leaving for good.

"Mario?"

Mario turned to see Luigi in the doorway, "Yes?"

"Do you need any help getting the boxes back to the castle?" Luigi asked, "I could call us a truck or see if someone we know will help us move your stuff down there."

"It's alright Luigi," Mario replied pulling out a small chest, "Peach loaned me one of her mini plunder chests. I'm just gonna load the boxes in it and they'll teleport to the other chest that's in the castle storage room."

"Oh," Luigi rubbed his shoulder sadly.

"Though you could help me load them into it, that would be great," Mario said hastily and gave Luigi an awkward smile. Luigi smiled back and began helping Mario with loading the boxes into the plunder chest. Neither brother spoke a word until almost half the boxes were placed into the chest.

"So, uh, the big day, huh?" Luigi asked casually.

"Heh, yeah," Mario replied meekly, "Never thought I would end up marrying a princess."

"Yeah, the boys back home will never believe this." Luigi chuckled.

"Heh, I still can't believe, especially after my first two botched up proposals."

"To be fair bro," Luigi stated as he placed another box into the chest, "It was Bowser's fault."

"No kidding, and I pretty much goofed up on the second time too," Mario sighed, "But that's in the past."

"Yeah," Luigi said in agreement as he helped Mario place the last box into the plunder chest, "All that's left is the future."

"No kidding." Mario closed the chest and sat on it, "I'm definitely taking a big step in the world Weegie."

"Heh, we both are," Luigi said anxiously.

Mario looked at his brother sadly. A twinge of guilt began to pierce his heart. "Weegie—"

"Mario, no." Luigi interrupted as he turned towards his brother, "We're both adults now. Sooner or later this was going to happen." The youngest of the two placed his hands on the eldest's shoulders.

"Luigi,"

The green plumber gave his twin a reassuring smile, "I'll be alright, I promise."

Before Mario could say any more, he heard his phone go off. Mario pulled it out of his pocket to see it was a text from Toad, telling him all his stuff made it to the castle.

"Guess that's your cue to go?"

Mario put his phone back in his pocket and got off the chest, "Guess so." He said hesitantly and put the plunder chest in his pocket once Luigi got off. The two brothers headed downstairs to the front door—stepping outside, they locked eyes for a moment, then hugged.

"You know it's not like we won't be seeing each other around," Luigi said gently, "You're always welcomed here, and I'll be sure to stop by the castle."

"I'd like-a that," Mario replied with a smile, letting go of Luigi. Mario took a few steps back and smiled at his brother, then turned to leave.

Luigi watched Mario disappear into the warp pipe that leads to town, he could feel a few tears form only to quickly wipe them away. "No! Don't cry," He scolded himself, "You knew this day would come." Luigi walked into the house and laid on the couch. "Mario's got his life, and I have mine," Luigi sighed, "Still, it's going to be lonely without him." He closed his eyes and dozed off.

 **BANG!**

Luigi's eyes shot open and sat up like a rocket. He rushed outside to see the commotion, but he hardly got a chance to see what it was when something struck him across the face, knocking him to the ground. Luigi only got a glance at his attacker before he struck the plumber again causing him to black out.

* * *

 ***GASP* LUIGI NO!**

 **All characters belong to Nintendo.**


	3. New King Blues

**All characters belong to Nintendo.**

 **Mario's about to learn the price of being a king.**

* * *

As if being a hero wasn't enough; Mario felt sheepish as he strolled through the town to the castle. Everyone in the kingdom who saw him either giving a slight bowing-gesture or calling him King Mario. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it, but he was surprised with how quickly the citizens went from seeing him as their hero to their king.

"Well, I did marry a princess," Mario thought to himself as he got close to the castle, "I'll just have to get used to it."

When he came to the gate, the guards immediately took notice of their new king and rushed to open the door. "Welcome back King Mario," One of them said with a slight bow.

"Please," Mario said as he blushed, "Just call me Mario."

"Yes, my king," The other said and moved aside so Mario could enter.

Mario moaned softly and proceeded inside. This was DEFINITELY going to take some getting used to. Peach saw her husband entering the castle from the stairway and rushed down to embrace him. "Welcome back my darling," Peach giggled.

Mario smiled and returned the gesture, "Good to be back." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the mini-plunder chest and handed it over to his wife, "That's for letting me borrow it, Peachy-hime."

"Of course," Peach replied happily and took it, "I had some of the maids and butlers help me take the boxes up the stairs, you can sort them out in a while."

"Thanks." Mario sat on the steps, feeling tired from all the packing, "Because my back is-a killing me," He yawned in an exaggerated tone.

Peach chuckled, "Want me to give you a back rub?" She joked.

Mario looked up at his wife giving her a playful pout, "Maybe."

Peach laughed and jokily punched him in the shoulder, only for Mario to laugh himself. "So, how's Luigi?"

Mario's joyful-spirit damped instantly as he lowered his head to the ground.

"What's wrong dear?"

"N-Nothing!" Mario said quickly.

"You're worried about him aren't you," Peach concluded.

Mario sighed heavily, and looked into Peach's eyes, "I don't Peach, I mean Luigi's an adult. We're 25 years old and have our own lives. I don't get why I feel so worried about him."

"Because you two have always been close, and this is a big change for you guys." Peach sat down next to Mario, "Yes you've left home many times, but this time is different."

"I know," Mario removed his hat and ran his fingers through his chestnut brown hair, "It feels so weird living somewhere without him. Don't misunderstand," He took Peach's hands and looked at her, "I don't regret marrying you, but I guess I'm being overprotective. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Peach said firmly, "You and Luigi have gone through so much together. You've always been there for each other. I've seen how you two manage on your own and together. You're strong along, but stronger as one. The bond you two share is eternal, one that shines brighter than all the stars in the sky."

Mario smiled his wife, she was right. The Mario brothers have gone through so much together. From their misadventures as infants to their own kinds of mischief as kids, to even all the craziness in the Mushroom Kingdom. Through it all, there's no one Mario would rather have by his side than his twin. However, right before he had a chance to even tell her this . . .

 **CRASH!**

The royal couple stood up in alarm and rushed outside the palace, with the guards following them. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw what had landed in the castle gardens: Mario's Old house.

"What in the world!?" Peach gasped in fright.

"LUIGI!" Mario immediately rushed towards the house but stopped when a guard used her arm to block his path.

"My king, please stay here with the queen!" she begged.

"We will handle this." Another guard said.

"But Luigi—"

"We'll make sure Master Luigi's safe," The guard reassured, "Just wait here until we deem it's safe for you."

Before Mario could argue anymore, the guards entered the house to look for the missing Mario bro.

"They know you're not helpless Mario, but things aren't like they used to," Peach said and placed a comforting hand on her king's shoulder.

"The queen is right Master Mario," Toadsworth appeared next to Peach and looked at him, "You are the king now."

Mario bit his lip in agitation. Toadsworth and Peach were right, he's king now, and he knew that the guards were trying to do their job by keeping him and his queen safe from harm. But it was still frustrating that he was standing there doing nothing while had happened to his brother. Luigi could be hurt, and as his big brother, it's Mario's job to keep him safe. After what felt almost like hours, a guard came out and ushered Mario into the house. Mario darted straight in, determined to find out what happened and make sure Luigi was safe.

"Did you find him?" He asked hastily.

"No my king, we searched but he's not there," The guard replied.

"But we did find this," Another said, in the kitchen area.

Mario darted straight into the room only to stop dead in his tracks. On the wall, painted in red, was Bowser's enigma. Mario felt his heart pulsing rapidly, threatening to burst out of his chest. Clenching his fists, he dashed out of the house, and passed his wife, ignoring her when she called out to him. Jumping over the wall, Mario skyrocketed towards the nearest warp pipe to his archenemy's castle, hellbent on finding his missing twin.

* * *

 **Hell Have no furry, Bowser's gonna have to say his PRAYERS once Mario gets ahold of him.**


	4. Vendetta!

**All characters belong to Nintendo.**

 **Mario's ready to get his brother back at any cost. Will he succeed?**

 **The chapter's going to show What Mario's doing along with what Bowser and Luigi are doing.**

* * *

Luigi felt his head pounding as he regained consciousness. He reached to rub it only to find his arms wouldn't move. His eyes snapped open when he looked up to see his wrists were chained above his head. He tugged at them and struggled to break free, but to no avail. Luigi tried to move his legs only to see his ankles were chained too. He tried calling out to see if anyone was there, only to find his mouth was covered with tape. Frustrated, the youngest Mario bro leaned again the wall, hanging his head in defeat.

"How'd I get here?" Luigi wondered. He raised his head up slightly to take a better look at his surroundings. His eyes scanned every corner of the room — bars, cement floors, and walls, gloomy atmosphere; yep, he was in a dungeon.

"Have a nice nap?"

Luigi nearly jumped out of his skin. His eyes widen when he saw who was behind the bars: Bowser. Opening the door, the Koopa king strode over to the trapped plumber his intense glare almost made Luigi faint, but the green plumber stood strong.

"Nice to see you awake sleeping beauty," Bowser scoffed. He reached over and ripped the tape off his captive's mouth, leaving a red mark on his lips.

Luigi hissed at pain, and looked up at his captor in disgust, "Why am I not surprised that you're behind this Bowser?" He snapped, "What do you want with me?"

"Simple, revenge," Bowser sneered.

"Revenge for what, kicking your scaly-tailed butt almost every week?" Luigi asked in a snarky tone.

"Cute," Bowser commented and grabbed the chains to Luigi's shackles and raised him up to his eye level, ignoring his prisoner wincing in pain "But I wasn't talking about you Greenie, I meant your **FAT** , bride stealing brother!"

Luigi's eyes widen a bit at that statement, "Mario?"

"No, the other one," Bowser said sarcastically, " **Who else**!"

* * *

Exiting the warp pipe Mario glared up at Bowser's castle in hate. Bowser had done many cruel deeds to the hero, but taking his family was the lowest. The red-capped plumber rushed towards the entrance and with all his strength, he busted the doors down, alerting the guards in the process. That wasn't going to stop Mario though. He endured worse in his life and nobody was going to keep him from saving his brother.

* * *

Luigi scowled at Bowser, "So I take it you heard about Mario and Peach's wedding."

"Oh, I heard alright green-stache!" Bowser snapped letting go of Luigi's chains dropping him. Luigi stifled his cry in pain, as the shackles cut into his wrists, "As if ruining my plans weren't bad enough, he goes and steals both my kingdom and my girl!"

"Peach and her kingdom were never yours!" Luigi snapped.

"I beg to differ," Bowser shot back, "Since the day I was born, I was always destined to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom and eventually the world. All I needed to complete my empire is a queen; Princess Peach Toadstool." Bowser felt his fist clench in anger as he continued, "But that good for nothing twin of yours took her away from me!"

"Oh, poor widdle Bowser didn't get what he wanted, boo hoo" Luigi faked sympathized as he rolled his eyes, "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Everything!" Bowser laughed and tipped Luigi's chin up, "Mario took something from me so I'm returning the favor."

"What!?" Luigi gasped.

* * *

After dispatching the minions, Mario headed straight for the throne room. If he had to guess, that's where Bowser was waiting for him with Luigi. Mario swore if his archenemy laid one hand on his younger twin, there would be hell to pay. As he ran closer to the throne room, he saw a familiar figure standing outside the entrance; it was Kamek!

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the magikoopa sneered, "A scurrying little rat? I should have known you'd show Mario."

Mario growl and pulled out his hammer, "Let me pass Kamek! I don't have time for you!"

"So sorry, but I can't let you do that," Kamek scoffed, "You've wasted your time coming here, and overstayed your welcome. Leave now or I'll give you the boot."

"I'll give you the boot if you don't get out of my way!" Mario snapped.

Kamek laughed at hero's demands, "Such rude behavior for a King," He mocked and pulled out his wand and jumped on his broomstick, "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners."

* * *

"That's right." Bowser said, smiling malevolently, "He took my bride, so I'm taking his brother. It's only fair after all."

Luigi bit his lip a bit anxiously, now it made sense; the best way to hurt someone back is through his or her loved ones. Yet he knew he couldn't be afraid, not now, "Well sorry to burst your bubble Koopa-Stoopa, but I won't be staying long." Luigi said smugly "Knowing my brother, he's probably on his way right now."

"Given how I alerted him, there's no doubt," Bowser replied, "Except there's one teeny, tiny problem."

"What's that?"

"He won't find you," Bowser laughed.

"And why not?" Luigi asked.

* * *

True to his word, Mario booted Kamek in the face sending the villain straight into the wall. The hero wiped his brow, exhausted from the fight, but there was no time to rest, Luigi needed him. Mario ran towards the entrance and pushed the doors open, expecting to see Bowser waiting for him with Luigi. To his shock, however, nobody was in there.

"What?" Mario rushed into the room and looked around, expecting the Koopa King to spring out at any moment, to taunt him, fight him, or at least trap him. Yet no one was there. _"This has to be a trick!"_ Mario thought to himself, then he shouted, "I know you're in here Bowser! Come out right now with my brother and I won't start ripping this place piece by piece!"

"You poor, foolish child." Mario turned around quickly to see Kamek leaning against the doorway, breathing heavily, and grinning cruelly at him, "I told you earlier, you wasted your time coming here." The villain pointed at the throne before passing out. Mario cautiously walked up to the chair to see a folded piece of paper laying on the cushion. When he unfolded it, nearly dropped it out of shock. The written text nearly made him pass out.

 ** _Sorry Mario, but your brother is in another castle!_**

* * *

 **Sorry Folks, Luigi's in another castle. And It's going to be awhile before Mario can find him.**


	5. A Painful Discovery

**Warning, there's going to be violence in this chapter. Anyone against it, turn back! It'll only intensify as the story continues so be prepared.**

 **Italics represent flashbacks.**

* * *

Peach paced back and forth in the castle's main entrance. She grew more and more concern for her husband and brother-in-law for each minute they weren't back. The queen couldn't help but blame herself for this tragedy; Bowser obviously took Luigi out of spite because she chose Mario over him.

"Oh Mario, Luigi," she begged silently, "Please be safe."

"Try to calm yourself, your highness," Toadsworth comforted, "Master Mario will be home soon with Master Luigi."

Before Peach could reply, the doors opened. Peach's happy expression soon melted away when she saw Mario standing alone in the doorway, looking depressed. His eyes were brimming with pain and distraught. Peach could see tears forming at the rims but knowing her husband he was trying to fight them off. Peach could see a piece of paper clutched in his right hand, while his left hand shook uncontrollably.

"Mario?"

The plumber slowly shuffled his way towards his wife with his eyes glued to the floor, only concerning her more. Toadsworth studied his king's behavior worryingly, as his eyes shifted around to see if Luigi was right behind him, but to his surprise, he wasn't right behind his older twin.

"Master Mario," Toadsworth asked hesitantly, fearing he already knew the answer, "Where's Master Luigi?" With his head still down to the ground, Mario handed Toadsworth the piece of paper. The loyal steward accepted it and read the note and gasped, "Oh my king, I'm so sorry."

* * *

 _"_ _ _We're not in your castle!?" Luigi exclaimed.__

 _ _"That's right, you scrawny twig," Bowser scoffed, "I took you somewhere where__

 ** _ _NOBODY__** _ _, not even your brother can find you."__

 _ _"You sure about that?" Luigi snapped, "He's found you before and he'll do it again."  
"For your sake, you better hope he doesn't," Bowser growled, "If he does then the last thing he'll see is your demise." Luigi's eyes widen as Bowser moved an inch closer to his face and continued, "I'll see how long it takes for him to find you, and every day he doesn't show, you're gonna suffer greenie."__

 _ _"Ugh, my nasal passages are already suffering due to your bad breath!" Luigi replied smartly.__

 _ _Bowser growled and slammed his massive fist against the wall, an inch away from Luigi's head. The captive plumber nearly jumped out of his skin as he stared at his captor in fright. Bowser leaned in, locking eyes with Luigi.__

 _ _"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, greenie," Bowser warned, "You're my prisoner, and I decided if you live or die. Keep it up, and I'll make sure Mario finds your mangled corpse in a ditch! Understand me." Luigi bit his lip and quickly nodded, not wanting to make the situation worse. The Koopa king laughed at the plumber's instant change in demeanor, "Good. I'd love to mess with you some more greenie, but I got stuff to do, so I'll leave you here to fester for a while, but before I go,"__

 _ _Bowser pulled out a small remote and hit the button. Luigi felt his arms drop down; though his wrists were still shackled, they were no longer hanging above his head, much to his relief.__

 _ _"Since you're going to be here for a while, you might as well get comfortable, and you thought I wasn't generous." Bowser laughed and exited the cell, locking it, and left the dungeon, leaving Luigi all alone.__

That was over an hour or so ago, at least that's what it felt to the green-capped plumber as he sat on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest. Luigi stared at the floor, unsure what to do. He couldn't break the chains. They were too strong for physical force. He tried using his electric abilities, but his shackles absorbed his power, something Bowser seemingly forgot to mention to him. He also had nothing to pick the lock with; there was nothing he could do. All he could do is just sit there and wait until Mario came for him, but who knows how long that would take.

"Mario," Luigi thought glumly, "He must be so worried." Luigi could feel his arms tremble as he gripped his shoulders, desperate to make himself feel secure. Never had he felt so lonely. All those times where he was home by himself were nothing compared to this. He could only imagine how his brother was feeling right now.

* * *

The garden was a place for Peach to get away from all the chaos and stress from her job as the Mushroom Kingdom ruler. The scent of the flowers and the sounds of the birds chirping, and the fountain pouring would normally calm her down. Today was an exception, though. Not too long after Mario shared the note, he found in Bowser's castle, the plumber immediately headed out towards the garden, most likely to keep Peach or anyone else from seeing him cry. The queen desperately wanted to follow him, but Toadsworth advised against it, feeling he needed space. Peach reluctantly agreed and decided to leave her husband alone for a while. An hour or so passed when she decided to check up on him. After a few minutes searching for him in the large garden Peach saw Mario sitting under a large peach tree, with his knees drawn up to his chest, staring off into space.

"Oh Mario," she said softly and strolled over to her husband, sitting down next to him.

Mario didn't acknowledge Peach's presence. His eyes were fixated on the grassy terrain, as he continued to reminisce how he failed his only brother. It broke Peach's heart to see her spouse so depressed. Once again, he blamed himself for something beyond his control, and personally Peach felt like she was just as guilty since Bowser always targeted her. The monarch knew no words could bring Mario any comfort at this point, all she could do is be there for him until they could find where Luigi was being held, and Mario sitting there feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to help. He HAD to snap out of it.

Peach wrapped an arm around Mario's shoulder, and still no reaction from him, "You know, blaming yourself won't bring Luigi back." Peach explained. Still no response, but she had to try, "You aren't to blame for his abduction Mario. You know that. This is all Bowser's doing. Nobody could predict this, and nobody could stop this, but sitting there, blaming yourself will not help. You're better than that." Peach could feel Mario's shoulders trembling at that statement, and she knew she had to press on, regardless of what would happen, "We will bring him home Mario. I promise."

After what felt like hours, Mario looked up from the ground and into his wife's eyes. He couldn't hold it in any longer. The floodgates had broken. He latched onto his queen and let out an uncontrollable sob, hysterically crying out things such as "I should never have left him alone" or "I searched every inch of that castle," and more. Peach didn't say anything. She allowed Mario to unleash his emotions.

"We'll find him, Mario, I promise." Peach comforted. Mario gave her a small smile and continued to hug her, unaware that someone was currently watching them, with envy in their eyes.

* * *

Luigi let out a sigh as his gaze shifted from the ground to the ceiling, wondering how his brother and friends were doing since his abduction and hoped they were close to finding him soon. It was bad enough the chains and shackles were preventing him from moving around much or escaping, but boredom soon crept up. He wished he could get out of the damn cell soon, he was tired of the musty stench the dungeon and sick of looking at the same cement floors, and walls. It was enough to make anyone go insane. Luigi hoped when Mario and company came to liberate him from his prison, they would catch Bowser and he would be locked up in one worse than this one.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the dungeon doors opening, followed by the sound of massive footsteps stomping towards his cell. Below and behold, it was none other than Bowser. The Koopa king didn't say a word as he unlocked the cell door and entered. Luigi frowned at his foe as he came close but didn't say a word. He didn't even react when Bowser grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up to his eye level. Locking eyes with his hostage Bowser growled:

"Care to know what I saw while I was out, Green-Stache?"

"No, but I know you're going to tell me anyway," Luigi responded dryly, "So what is it?"

"I saw YOUR brother with MY Peach," Bowser growled as he got up in Luigi's face.

"So," Luigi replied.

"They were HUGGING!" Bowser snapped.

"Aw, Bowsey a widdle jealous," Luigi teased.

 ** **SLAM!****

Luigi felt the wind knocked out of him when Bowser slammed him against the wall. His eyes widen in shock as he coughed a bit trying to catch his breath. He then looked up at the furious Bowser who was huffing in anger. In an instant, all Luigi's anger and smart remarks faded and replaced with a look of shock and fear, but before he could say anything, Bowser slammed his massive fist against Luigi's face. Luigi could feel blood pouring into his mouth and his face throbbing in pain, but it was only the beginning. The Koopa king repeated the action several times as Luigi tried to cover his face protectively from the assault. Eventually, Bowser stopped and dropped Luigi to the ground, but he wasn't finished. He picked up where he started and continued to beat the helpless hero who started screaming,

"Stop! Stop!" His pleads were ignored by the enraged Koopa who continued to bash his fist into his victim's body. Luigi did his best to curl up in a ball to protect himself, but it didn't do him any good. He could still feel the pain coursing through his badly damaged frame, as the merciless assault continued.

After what felt like hours, Bowser stopped, but Luigi remained in the fetal position, his body writhing with pain. From the corner of his eye, he could see his assailant breathing heavily, scowling at him. In an instant, Bowser yanked the injured plumber off the ground by his overhaul straps and held him up at eye level.

"Mock my pain, will you plumber?" Bowser hissed, "You think it's ****FUNNY!?**** " When Luigi didn't answer quickly the Koopa king violently shook him, **"** ** **ANSWER ME!"****

"N-No! No, I don't!" Luigi cried out, tears began to form.

Satisfied with his answer, Bowser dropped his captive, who let out a yelp. Luigi laid on the ground pitifully, trying hard not to sob from the pain he endured, but even Bowser could see right through it.

"Does it hurt?" Bowser asked bluntly, "Good! The pain you're feeling is nothing compared to the pain I felt when your rat-bastard brother stole the woman I loved." Bowser turned around to leave Luigi to suffer and continued, "This is only the __start__ , Luigi. Every time I come down here, your suffering will only increase." With that Bowser slammed the cell door shut and exited the dungeon, leaving Luigi alone to wallow in his misery.

Once he was sure his foe was gone, Luigi let the dam break. He started sobbing uncontrollably clutching his arms and rocked back and forth. The pain he felt was unbearable; he desperately wished he could wake up only to find it was all a terrible dream. It never came through; this agonizing torture was all too real, and this was only the beginning of his nightmare.

* * *

 **Poor Luigi's going to need a hug, but this is only the beginning.**

 **All Characters belong to Nintendo.**


	6. Payback!

**Warning: Physical Violence,**

* * *

Peach shifted through the notes and maps that laid on her, once, organized desked and groaned. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she looked over every map she had of the Mushroom Kingdom, marking down areas that were once taken controlled by Bowser, a task that was both long and tedious. Given the numerous times he attacked her kingdom, the princess had her work cut out for her. Peach was honestly surprised she remembered all the places the Koopa king had struck from main areas such as grassland, islands like Vibe island, to other realms like the Sprixie Kingdom and even other planets and galaxies such as the Honeyhive Galaxy. The former princess turned queen, took a small glance at the clock in her office, currently reading 1:35 am. Peach rubbed her eyes, desperately trying not to pass out from all the work. How could she when her brother-in-law needed to be found? Luigi was still out there, in Bowser's clutches doing god knows what to him. There was no time for rest, not until she marked out every possible location the vile Koopa king could have taken Luigi. She owed it to him, and her husband.

"Mario," Peach thought glumly. Not too long after she talked to him in the garden, Peach immediately had him go to their bedroom to sleep. After she made sure he was resting, she immediately went to work backtracking every adventure her husband went on and every place that was attacked by Bowser. A task that wasn't easy, but that wasn't going to stop Peach. It was the least she could do for him, especially after everything he and Mario did for her. Peach sighed and looked at the photo of her, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy on her desk sadly, regret emerging. The queen thought about all the times she took Luigi for granted and unintentionally mistreated him: The time she forgot to mention him when he, Mario, and their infant-selves saved her from an alien invasion, and when she knocked Luigi out of the way because she was excited to see Mario unharmed when they rescued him on vibe island. Peach wiped away the tears forming around the brim of her eyes.

"Luigi" Peach whispered, "I'm so sorry. I promise we will find you."

* * *

Luigi groaned as the light crept through the tiny window of his cell. His eyes were puffy and red from crying and the lack of sleep. The cold filthy floor made it tough to get comfortable, and the pain he endured from Bowser only made it worse. He prayed the Koopa king was in a much better mood and wouldn't come down to the dungeon.

 _ _*click*__

The green hero wondered if he spoke too soon as he heard the entrance to the dungeon open, followed by the sound of footsteps. Luigi lifted his head to see it wasn't the evil tyrant himself but his minions: a Boomerang Bro, an Ice bro, and a Fire Bro, three Chargin' chucks, and three Hammer bros, one of them being the army hammer bro. He didn't say anything but locked eyes with Luigi, who did his best to keep a straight face. If he had to guess they were sent to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't escape, or just to taunt him. Either way, the green superstar wasn't going to give them any satisfaction―No that would only give them more power over him, something he didn't want to happen. The silence soon shattered when the Arm hammer bro spoke,

"Well if it isn't Green Stache." He sneered and tilted he black helmet up, "Hope you slept well last night." Luigi said nothing and continued to glare at him. "Not talking huh?" The minion continued and turned to his fellow minions, "Being the chattier twin, you'd think he'd have something to say."

"Or at least something to cry about," One of the hammer bros jeered as the rest of the minions continued to laugh at Luigi who stayed silent.

"What's wrong greenie, cat got your tongue, or was it lord Bowser who took it?" One of the Chargin' Chucks joked as the minions laughed even harder.

Unamused by the immaturity, Luigi rolled his eyes and said in a dry tone, "Unless you're here to make my ears bleed from all of your corny jokes, what is it?"

The minions scowled at the comment as the Army Hammer bro pulled out the keys to Luigi's cell, unlocking the door and entering in with his comrades following him in. Luigi, without his demeanor changing, glanced at the villains as they surrounded him, staring at him with immense hate. Luigi felt a tinge of fear within his heart, and his adrenaline spiking up when he saw the malice gleaming within their eyes, but the plumber refused to show his foes his fear.

Without warning, one of the Chargin' Chucks grabbed one of the chains connected to Luigi's left hand and yanked him up. Luigi let out a startling gasp as he was pulled to his feet, and the chain connected to his right hand was grabbed by another Chuck. The two enemies held onto the chains and grabbed Luigi's arms, and kept their feet planted onto the chains connected to Luigi's ankles. Though futile, Luigi started struggling, determined to break free. He stopped when the Army Hammer bro walked up to him, laughing wickedly.

"Do you know what you're brother did to us the other day?" the hammer bro asked in a malevolent tone.

"No, enlighten me!" Luigi hissed.

The black helmet hammer bro grabbed the prisoner by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to maintain eye contact with him, "He busted into Lord Bowser's castle, and started tearing up the place, piece by piece, looking for you." Luigi couldn't help but smirk at that. He knew Mario was looking for him. The army bro noticed this and continued "As if destroying our home wasn't enough, he started beating up our fellow minions!"

"Oh wah," Luigi spat, "As if Big bro hasn't destroyed your crappy castle or pounded you guys before-"

 ** ***SLAP!*****

Luigi felt his head abruptly turn to his left side. He bit his lip, holding in a whimper of pain and ignoring the burning sting on his face. The black helmet hammer bro growled at the young man's insolence. Though rather than yell at him for his smart-aleck remark, the minion calmed down and continued,

"As you probably can imagine, many of us are still sore over what happened, and with Lord Bowser's blessing, we plan to relieve some of that anger." Before Luigi could reply, the Army Hammer bro moved back and the third Chargin' Chuck walked up to the plumber and slammed his fist into his face.

Luigi's head jerked to the side again, only for his attacker to strike him repeatedly. After a few hits, the Chargin' Chuck stuck his captive in the throat. Luigi coughed up a bit of blood, feeling the burning pain emerging in his esophagus. He felt the other two Chucks let go of his chains and arms, causing him to drop straight to the concrete floor. Luigi immediately reached for his neck and continued to cough. He only had a short moment to catch his breath before the Hammer, Ice, Fire, and Boomerang bros surrounded him and began beating him. Luigi instinctively covered his head as he felt the Hammer, Ice, and Boomerang bros kicking him and the hammer bros hitting him with their trademark weapons. Luigi nearly let out a cry in pain when one of the Chargin' Chucks stomped on his leg and when another stomped on his back. The poor plumber's eyes widen in pain; his body was already sore from Bowser's assault, now it was doubling from the minions' attack. But he was determined not to give the same satisfaction as their boss when he pummeled him.

After a couple of minutes, the minions stopped and looked at the battered plumber, chuckling at him while he was catching his breath as he slowly lifted his head at the leading minion, who only spared him a glance before turning to his fellow minions, laughing at their own cruelty.

"Aw man, that felt great!" The Ice Bro said with glee.

"No kidding," The fire bro added, "Too bad it wasn't Mario though."

"Yeah, but at least Lord Bowser was kind enough to let us take our frustration out of Greenie here," The boomerang bro chortled.

"Maybe he'll let us have our payback on Red before he finishes him off." One of the hammer bros said hopefully.

"K-Keep dreaming." The minions looked down at their beaten captive who glared at them in defiance, "You . . . You think you can s-stop Mario. HA!" Luigi spat furiously, "He's going to c-come back strong, and the results w-will be the same. You guys end up getting the ****CRAP**** kicked out of you with your own weapons or shells, you waste of space ****LOSERS!**** "

The minions gasped at Luigi's remark. The Army Hammer bro was clearly the most furious at his disrespectful remark, "Little snot!" he shouted and gave Luigi a kick in his chest cavity, who in turn lets out a painful cry.

* * *

 **"** ** **AHH!"****

Mario Jerked up out of the bed in a panic. He looked around the room for the sound in confusion, but he was alone in the room. Mario looked at the clock as it read 9: 45 Am; he really must have been tired from all the stress, especially if he was hearing things. Yet it still felt real to the young king. Sitting on the edge of his bed Mario buried his face into his hands groaning as he felt his heart ping painfully.

He shifted his head over to the nightstand to see the picture of him and Luigi when they still lived in New York. The king extended his hand over to the photo taking it to his quivering palms. He felt the tears well up again as he hugged the photo and whispered,

"Luigi . . . "

* * *

 **I'm Back. Sorry it took so long, I was in a slump for awhile**

 **Anyway, new Chapter.**

 **If you thought Mario was going through hell worrying, Poor Peach is practically working herself to death. I wanted to give Peach a part where she would reflect on the past a bit and her interactions with Luigi. I know they're good friends and while Peach is a good person she's not perfect of course, she's made mistakes. I view her as someone who when she realizes she's made a mistake that hurts people she goes out of her way to correct the wrong and try to avoid it in the future. I'm sure she has apologized to Luigi but sometimes, and this goes with everyone, we think about how we sometimes take people for granted and may have unintentionally hurt them: i know i have.**

 **Poor Luigi faced hell once again with some scorn minions. I had them in this chapter because why not. Bowser wants to hurt Mario mentally and emotionally just like how he wants luigi to suffer physically and what better way then to let his minions take their hate out on Luigi. But Luigi's going to stand strong of course.**

 **As for Mario, poor guy still is determined to find his baby bro.**

 **-**  
 **All characters belong to Nintendo.**

 **Also: HAPPY Mario Day.**

 **I run now from the angry fans now!**


	7. Anger gets the better of us

**The Moment most people have been waiting for: DAISY'S APPERANCE! Her reaction is less than pleasant. Sorry it's been awhile since I posted a new chapter. Tons of things happened and I didn't get a chance to work on it until recently. Anyway, enjoy. Warning: This chapter contains alcohol. If you're not comfortable with it turn back.**

* * *

If there was one thing Peach dreaded, it was telling Daisy; she knew her cousin would react poorly to the news: How right she was. The fiery redhead started cursing up a storm, demanding an explanation on why she was informed immediately. The blond princess tried to calm her down, but her pleas fell on death ears.

"You should have told _me_!" Daisy roared.

"Daisy, it all happened so fast," Peach replied anxiously, "Mario took off the second he learned about Luigi's abduction. I wanted to tell you, but part of me felt it wasn't important - "

 **"Not important!"** Daisy shouted in accusation, "You think it wasn't important to tell me **my boyfrien** d had been kidnapped by **the biggest creep in the universe!** "

"Daisy, we thought Mario would have brought Luigi home," Peach explained disheartened.

"But he didn't!" Daisy said furiously, "And you didn't have the _decency_ to tell me-"

 **"Because I knew this is how you would react!"** Peach interrupted and glared at the flower princess, shutting her up. Peach immediately calmed herself and continued, "Daisy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I knew you wouldn't take the news well. Things were already a mess when Mario came home. You didn't see how broken he was when he walked through the doors. He was a wreck, and _your temper_ wouldn't have helped."

Daisy felt her anger melt away as she rubbed her shoulder in shame. Her cousin was right, and she wasn't doing anyone a favor by losing her cool. "I'm sorry Peach," She apologized.

"Let's just focus on find Luigi." Peach replied and ushered her into the conference room.

* * *

Police officers and guard captains sat in the chairs, waiting for their princess' orders. Daisy could see other familiar faces in the room as well - Toadette, Toadsworth, Toad, Yoshi, Professor Gadd, and Mario. The plumber kept his head down, avoiding eye contact from everyone. Daisy bit her lip slightly, wondering if he heard her outburst outside the room - who was she kidding, _Lumas_ could hear her in space.

"Alright, everyone," Peach announced as she took her seat, "I know we're all on edge, but if we're going to find Luigi, we _need_ to remain calm." Daisy felt the emphasis on "need" was directed at her, as her cousin presented all of her maps of the kingdom, "I have marked down every area in the kingdom and beyond that Bowser has struck over the years. If we're going to find him, we need to search those spots thoroughly."

"I can search the old abandon castle he left behind on Yoshi Island," Yoshi exclaimed.

"I'll take my team to the sprixie kingdom." Toad replied.

"I'll keep track of everyone's progress," Gadd said.

"We'll escort you to vibe island to see if there's anything in Bowser's old Villa, your majesty" The police chief announced.

"And we'll go with the king to Delphino island and see if there's anything in Corona mountain." The guard captain replied.

"Daisy, since you just got here, we'll need you to stay with the professor for right now," Peach said to her cousin.

Daisy wanted to argue, to tell Peach to give her an assignment. To look for Luigi in one of the old castles, or go to baseball island and find him. After her behavior, however, the normally spirited princess decided to shut her mouth and nod.

"Make contact immediately when you reach your destinations," Peach ordered.

"Yes your highness," the crowd answered, standing up from their seats and taking off.

Mario quietly sat up and followed the guards to the Odyssey, ready for his trip to island Delphino. He passed Daisy, avoiding eye contact. Daisy wanted to say something as he passed her, but she couldn't find the words. What could she say? Guilt was eating him, and the princess knew there was nothing she could do for him. Her eyes stayed on him, until he left the room, leaving her alone with Professor Gadd.

The professor walked over to the monitors, sat down at the chair, and pulled out his laptop and headset. He began typing something until a small screen showed different locations from all around the mushroom kingdom, as well as various other kingdoms and worlds. Daisy seated herself next to him as he began working, contacting several places: New Donk City, Rosalina's observatory, the Beanbean Kingdom, Pill'o island, and more. The professor looked up from his monitor for a brief second to notice the troubled look on Daisy's face as she looked at the screen. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled when she looked at him.

"Be strong, Princess," the professor comforted, "We'll bring the lad home."

* * *

If there had to be one place in the world Luigi would have rather been trapped in, it was the old ghost mansion on Ghostly Galaxy; it may be filled with ghosts and spooks, but it was better than the dungeon he was currently in. Earlier, the minions returned and again assaulted the trapped plumber. Only this time, their king had accompanied them, and stood there, enjoying every second of his prisoner's suffering. Luigi managed to get lucky this time. When his attackers went to grab him, he bit down on his hand. Soon the rest of the minions followed, and the trapped hero managed to get a couple good kicks, and punches. One of the goombas were kicked violently across the face, causing one of his teeth to fall out. Of course, this made the minions beat him twice as bad as the night before, but for all the misery they caused him, Luigi felt it was worth it.

Once the abuse was over, the villains left their captive alone in the dungeon to wallow in pain. Luigi since spent that time contemplating on a way out of this hellhole. He glanced around the cell a couple of times to see if there was anything that could be used to pick both the cell lock and his shackles. To his annoyance none of his foes left anything behind, not even the tooth he knocked out of the goomba earlier. Eventually, Luigi decided to bide his time and wait until he spotted something of the minions that could be used as a lockpick and take it when he had the chance.

Luigi could see the sun setting through the barred window, followed by the sound of crickets: nightfall was coming. Deciding the best course of action was for him to conserve his energy, the green hero leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, praying silently for someone to come for him still.

 _"Greenie,"_

Not even a minute and Bowser already ruins it. Luigi reluctantly opened his eyes to see Bowser leaning against the cell, glaring at him. Luigi really didn't wanna deal with him, but he knew Bowser would make things worse if he didn't acknowledge him.

"What," The plumber groaned.

"Do _you_ know what _I_ saw?" The villain asked as he opened the cell door. As he walked in, staggering a bit. As he came closer, Luigi took notice of Bowser's appearance; his hair was messy, his eyes were red and puffy, almost like he was crying, and he reeked of alcohol on him. Luigi took notice of the beer bottle in his claw, and his eyes widen a bit.

 _Holy mushrooms, is he drunk?_ Luigi asked himself in surprise.

 **"Well!"** Bowser roared as his hand slammed against the wall near Luigi's head, **"Do you know what I saw?"** Luigi shook his head no in response. Bowser chuckled a bit and stepped away from his captive. "I saw them together _again_." Luigi bit his lip ― he knew where this was going, only this time the Koopa King was intoxicated. "She had her arm around _him,_ " Bowser stammered, "He wasn't even paying attention to her, not even interested in what she was saying." Bowser's hands trembled, and the one holding the bottle started putting pressure on it, "When she finally got his attention, do you know what he did?" The bottle began to crack in his hands as tears fell down Bowser's face, **"He hugged her, and she hugged him back!"**

Luigi nearly jumped when Bowser threw the bottle on the ground, watching the pieces scattered on the floor. He was grateful not of the glass shards didn't hit him. Looking up, Luigi noticed Bowser's hand bleeding a bit, but was too drunk to even notice or care. The villain stalked towards his captive and grabbed him by the shirt. Luigi wanted to gag from the turtle-dragon's rancid breath, laced with booze.

"Why did she do it green-stache?" Bowser whimpered. Luigi didn't answer, fearing what would happen if he said something in Bowser's drunken state. "Why did she have to marry him? I could have given Peach everything! What does Mario have that I don't!"

 _I can think of a billion things,_ Luigi thought to himself.

Bowser suddenly gasped, "He put a spell on her, didn't he!" He shouted, slurring his speech a bit, "That's why she's all gaga for him!" Bowser dropped Luigi to the ground and headed towards the wall on the left where the window was. **"That SON OF A BITCH!"** Bowser roared and punched the wall, "I knew he was evil! But I didn't think he was that cruel!" His anger melted away fast. Bowser soon dropped to the floor on his knees and sobbed, "My poor, poor, sweet angel. That **red devil** seduced her; he knew we were in love and **He took her from me!** " Bowser wailed.

With every syllable that left from Bowser's mouth, Luigi couldn't help but feel a twinge of disgust growing with each syllable. How dare he act like he's a victim! Mario and Peach fell in love, and the Koopa king refused to accept it. How he wanted to break free and punch him across the face.

"He'll pay!" Bowser growled, "I'll make him wish you two stayed in that **trash-heap** world you call the real world!"

"Lord Bowser!" Kamek entered the dungeon with a few guards, "My king please, not again."

"Don't start with me Kamek," Bowser slurred, "It's not nice to ***hic*** _eavesdrop_ on conversations."

"I know, I know," Kamek sighed, "It's just late. Come now, we'll get you to bed."

 **"Fine!"** Bowser groaned obnoxiously, staggering in the process, causing the guards to help him. Kamek sighed and shot a look at Luigi.

"Sorry about that. He's been that way ever since Mario married the princess." He responded, "Luckily he isn't like this around the kids. Hopefully, he'll snap out of this when is all over." Kamek walked out of the dungeon, locking the door behind him leaving Luigi alone.

The hero in green never felt so frustrated: forget the beatings, this had to be the worse thing he dealt with during his entire stay. For Bowser to act like that and pin his problems on Mario was despicable. If only had something to pick the lock with . . . that's when he saw it; the object glinting amongst the shards of glass: a bottle cap. If he could get it, and shape it up properly, perhaps he'll be able to get out.

* * *

 **Sorry about drunk Bowser. Honestly, i always wondered if the big guy had days where he chose to drink, especially since Mario always ruins his plans and especially since the plumber and princess are married. Though i picture him not doing it around Jr. and the rest of the kids. I'm going to work on the net chapter as soon as I can. it might be a time skip, or the next ones will focus soley on Luigi, instead of going back and forth between both bros. I haven't decided yet.**


	8. ESCAPING!

It took awhile for Luigi to flatten down the cap; using his foot to roll it up into the shape he wanted, he would begin picking the lock, praying it would work. Several hours within the night growing frustrated when the lock wouldn't open, the young man kept picking the lock, and if need be, Luigi would re-shape the homemade lockpick. He was determined to escape.

Luck was on his side when one of the cuffs unlocked. He grinned at his success - soon he repeated the cycle with him reshaping his lockpick, struggling to pick the lock, and loosen the cuff until he was free. Happy with the results, the plumber rubbed his sore wrists and ankles, relieved to have them free. This was short-lived - Luigi heard the dungeon doors open. Luigi quickly put the cuffs back on but was careful not to lock them. He hid his lockpick and leaned against the wall. A hammer bro arrived with Luigi's breakfast: a mug of oatmeal . . . at least, that's what he hoped it was.

"Well, someone's up," The guard laughed.

"And I see someone still has that black eyes from the other night," Luigi mocked. The guard glared at him and slid the mug of oatmeal through the bars.

Luigi pouted, "Oatmeal again? Can't you bring me something else for a change, like a breakfast frittata?"

"In case you've forgotten plumber," The hammer bro sneered, "You're in a dungeon, not a five-star hotel, you'll eat what's given to you!"

"I'm just saying it wouldn't kill you guys to change the menu a bit,"  
The Koopa Troopa glared, "You better just be grateful Lord Bowser's feeding you at all," He said scornfully, "If he didn't have any use for you, I'd make sure you would starve."

"Really," Luigi said inquisitively, "Aside from using me as his punching bag, what does he need me for?"

The Koopa Troopa ignored him and stormed out of the dungeon. Luigi waited a minute before taking off the loose cuffs. He worked his way over to the cell door, stumbling a bit from not moving around for a while, but he kept going until he reached the door. Luigi grabbed ahold of the bars and used his homemade lockpick to pick the door's lock, praying it would open. The overhaul hero swore his fingers were blistering, threatening to bleed the more he worked the lock. He wanted to stop, but every second counted so he had to push through. Still, he had to say alert in case someone came to check in on him. As minutes passed, and the more he had to reshape the worn bottlecap, Luigi feared he may never be able to escape the dungeon.

Luck was on his side, however. The plumber's eyes widen in surprise when he heard a small click. His shock turned to joy when he pushed the door open; almost shed a few tears in the process.  
Luigi grabbed the mug and emptied its contents so he could use it as a weapon. He glanced left and right wondering what his next move should be. That's when he remembered one of the guards talking about an emergency exit, leading outside of the castle.

 _"It might take longer for me to get out, but I'll have more cover to hide,"_ He thought to himself, _"With any luck, I'll find a warp pipe that leads to the castle."_ He moved slowly, careful not to alert anyone in case they were coming down into the dungeons.

Time passed as he stealthily slunk down the long narrow dungeon, careful not to make any noise. Luigi had to slow down a few times since his ankles were still sore from being in chains for three days, but he couldn't rest for too long. Every second counted, and he had to hustle before someone noticed him missing.

Luigi managed to reach the end of the room where the emergency exit stood – its sign glowing "Exit" in bright red light. Luigi couldn't help but smile. He could get out. He could go back home to his brother, his friends, and the rest of his family.

 _"This is it,"_ Luigi thought happily, _"I'm going home."_

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

 **YONK!**

Luigi was pulled and thrown back by his overhauls. He stumbled backward but managed to catch himself. He felt the pain in his ankle flare up again and grabbed it. He looked up to see Kamek, of all people, staring down at him hatefully.

"Where do you think you're going young one?"

Luigi raised the mug and glared at the vile wizard, "HOME!" he roared, throwing the mug at his foe. Kamek managed to dodge the ceramic object, only for it to shatter on the ground, as Luigi's fist collided into his jaw. Luigi felt the electricity spark up in his hands as he went to attack again. Kamek moved aside, dodging his foe's moves and pulled out his wand.

"You're gonna wish you'd stay in that dungeon!" Kamek fired his spells at Luigi, who swiftly dodge it.

Luigi winced when the pain surged through his ankle again, but he had to walk it off for now. Kamek fired more spells at the green hero, who quickly recovered enough to dodge. Luigi managed to run around the demented wizard in a circle before coming upon the smashed remains of the mug. He picked up on of the bigger, jagged pieces, and pointed it at Kamek.

"Last chance Kamek! Move aside now!" he ordered.

"You know I can't do that Greenie," Kamek said and charged up his wand's power.

"Then I'll make you!" Luigi ran straight for his foe slashing at his enemy.

Kamek managed to raise the wand in defense, and swung his scepter at his attacker, knocking him to the ground. Luigi quickly got up, ignoring the pain, and continued to fight. He kept slashing at Kamek, trying to hurt him, dodging his foe's attacks, and repeating the action. Kamek did his best to keep his guard up and knock Luigi back with his spells. It felt like an endless cycle until Luigi managed to cut Kamek's face and hand with the shard.

The Koopa wizard dropped the staff and the green Mario brother kicked it away; he tackled Kamek and continued the assault. Luigi never felt so much adrenaline rushing through his body as he kept punching Kamek. Eventually, the Koopa wizard managed to kick the plumber off him. Luigi hit the ground hard, dropping the mug shard in the process as Kamek lunge at Luigi.

The two continued to wrestle, determined to defeat each other. Kamek grabbed ahold of the plumber's neck and strangled him. Luigi clawed at Kamek's hand and his face, digging his fingers into the wounds he inflicted with the mug shard. Kamek hissed, loosening his grip on the process giving Luigi time to push his attacker off of him and kick him right in the face. The hero charged up his thunderhand once again as he bounced back to his feet. Blue and green sparks crackled harmoniously within his palm; Luigi thrust his hand right into Kamek.

The wizard convulsed, trembled, and screeched feeling the electricity coursing through his veins. Luigi relinquished his grip, watching Kamek collapse to the ground. He took off for the exit, only to find himself stumbling, and a familiar pain searing in his ankle. The adrenaline rush Luigi felt earlier was vanishing; nothing was left to dull the pain, but the plumber wasn't going to submit to it. He kept pressing forward to the exit; desperate to go home.

"I'm almost there!" He thought to himself. He could see his brother's smiling face, and the joy in Daisy, Peach, and the rest of his friends' eyes, thankful that he was safe. The hero's hand reached for the knob – a sense of joy and relief flooded through him. He was going home!

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

 **BLAST!**

Luigi felt a powerful blast striking him in the back. He felt the wind knocked out of him. He fell to the ground in agony: all the soreness he felt before, tripled in that instant. The superstar thought he was screaming, but heard no words escaping his lips.

 _"No,"_ Luigi's eyes began to water as he hit the floor, _"I-I was so close."_

He felt himself beginning to blackout as he heard a familiar cackle. Kamek had managed to stay conscious and retrieve his wand in time before the prisoner could escape and now was at his mercy. He slowly made his way towards the green plumber, with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"I told you," He sneered, "I'd make you wish you'd stayed in that prison."

Luigi couldn't hear him: he felt himself losing consciousness, with his last thoughts being drifted towards his family and friends.

 _"I'm sorry…"_


	9. Of Pain and Blame

**WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT! LOOK BACK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LOOK!**

* * *

Dizziness, discomfort, fatigue – those were the words to describe how Luigi felt as he regained consciousness. His head felt foggy as he struggled to open his heavy eyes and move his body. A few minutes passed and he managed to lift his eyelids open, feeling the fogginess lifting. He found himself looking up at the pitch-black ceiling. He attempted to move his arms again, only to feel something holding them down.

Confused, Luigi glanced over his body, only for his eyes to widen in shock. His arms and legs were held down on what looked like an operating table. He struggled to free his limbs from the restraints, but the belts held him down tight.

Luigi groaned as he slammed his head against the table in frustration. He was so close – so damn close, but now he was back to square one. He looked around his surroundings to see he was in a small room of some sort; there was a table with beakers, a cauldron in the corner, and a large closet. The room looked dirty and felt chilly.

"I was so close," Luigi sighed miserably. He felt tears pricking his eyelids, and anxiety forming in his belly. Luigi's hands trembled lightly under his restraints. He just wanted to cry. He wanted to go home, see his brother, his sister-in-law, his girlfriend, his friends, his relatives.

"Aw, is the baby crying?"

Luigi nearly jumped out of his skin; Luigi turned his head towards the entrance – standing there, with a smug grin was none other than the Koopa King himself. Bowser strolled towards his bound captive, grinning rather insanely with each step he took. Luigi scowled at the dragon turtle.

"I'm not crying," the plumber said defensively, "It's just dusty in here and it's acting up my sinuses."

"Keep telling yourself that plumb-scum, keep telling yourself that." Bowser scoffed – his grin instantly dropped to an angry expression, "My best minion told me about your attempted escape."

"What of it?" Luigi huffed angrily.

"Did I permit you to leave? NO SIR I didn't!" The Koopa king snapped.

Luigi shifted his head away, holding his tongue; he wanted to say something witty, but given the Koopa king's current mood he decided not to poke the bear. Bowser, annoyed by the silence slammed his fist against the wall. Luigi nearly jumped out of his skin.

"WELL!" Bowser Roared, "DID IT!"

"N-No!" Luigi replied hastily.

"Didn't think so." Bowser Hissed. He circled his captive as if he was a vulture ready to strike his dying prey. Luigi held his breath – waiting for the Koopa King to strike. He could feel his chest about to burst from suspension.

"Well," he said, after working up the nerve to ask the Koopa king, "Why am I here? Aside from trying to escape obviously; what is this place?" He asked glancing around the room.

"It's nothing special, just an extra room used for storage," The Koopa king's grin grew sadistic, sending chills down Luigi's spine, "At least it was until I found the perfect use for it."

Before Luigi could ask, the door opened and in came two Koopa Troopas, wheeling in a cart. The minions bowed to their master and fled the room quickly. Luigi nearly paled when he saw what was on the table: matches, two black jars, a variety of Knives, and a scalpel. Bowser picked up one of the knives in awe, his blood-red eyes reflecting off the blade's luster. Shifting his gaze from the blade to his captive, he could see Luigi's bluish-green eyes widen in horror – this made Bowser's smile grow even further. For the first time since he abducted him, this was the first time Bowser managed to instill fear into Luigi.

"What are you planning to do with those?" Luigi asked feebly, fearing he already knew the answer.

Bowser merely smiled and pressed his free claw against Luigi's chest to keep him pinned. He raised the knife over the trapped human's arm. The evil king could feel his prisoner trembling under his grip. For the first time, the hallways were filled with Luigi's screams.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom Castle, Gadd continued to monitor the computer, keeping tabs on everyone, waiting for someone to let him know they found Luigi. To his disappointment, it was the same response; nothing. The elder took a quick glance over at the Sarasaland Princess who was currently petting Polter, Luigi's polterpup, trying to seek some sort of comfort.

"It's gonna be okay Polter," She said as she petted his translucent head to comfort him. The polterpup just whimpered in response; he would only believe her statement once his master was returned to him. Daisy shifted her eyes over to the professor, not being able to handle the silence anymore, "So, how did you find out?"

"Your cousin told me," The professor responded with a shrug, "Luigi asked me to watch Polterguard while he helped Mario pack. When he didn't show up, I went to see if he was alright only to see his entire house gone." The professor couldn't help but chuckle sadly at the painful memories, "Never expected it end up on the castle grounds." The professor turned his chair over to look at Daisy and Polter.

Polterguard kept staring off into space, longing for his master. Daisy could sense his sadness as she continued to pet him. It pained her and Gadd to see the normal ball of sunshine to be reduced to a depressed state.

"He's taken it the hardest," The professor stood up and walked over to the corner the Princess sat in with the polterpup, "He war raring to see Luigi again, only for this mess to occur." He glanced up at Daisy's wounded expression, "He's not the only one either."

Daisy closed her eyes, "We all want to see him again . . . Especially me," She opened them slightly feeling dread wash over her, "I was too hard on Peach wasn't I?" she asked. Gadd was surprised by that last sentence. The Princess looked up at the ceiling, "I was so furious that she kept me out of the dark, that I forgot I wasn't the only one worried about Luigi. What's worse, I was close to blaming Mario for what happened."

"Mario?" Gadd responded skeptically.

Daisy locked eyes with the professor after a while, "I thought if Mario had taken Luigi with him, instead of trying to get the move over quickly, then maybe he could have protected him, and none of this would have happened," Daisy could feel tears forming from her guilt.

Gadd handed Daisy a tissue and the princess quickly dried her eyes, "Your highness, don't dwell on it," Gadd consoled, "Peach and Mario know you were upset, and once we find Luigi everything will be alright."

"I hope so."

Before Gadd could say anything else, he heard the computer monitor beeping; the location was from Vibe Island. Gadd quickly hit a button on the keyboard, and the monitor showed Princess Peach looking downhearted. From her expression, both Daisy and Gadd could tell the news wasn't good.

"Your highness?" Gadd said hesitantly, "Any, progress?"

Peach shook her head no, "We searched every corner of the island more than once, but we couldn't find him. I'm sorry," She apologized, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Don't apologize for your majesty. There are still plenty of areas we haven't checked, I'm sure we'll find Luigi." the professor reassured.

"I hope so," Peach responded, "We're going to Pi'illo island to see if Dreambert and Starlow had any luck with their search team. We'll alert you as soon as we arrive."

"Wait!"

Peach, Polter, and Gadd nearly jumped out of their skin from Daisy's outburst. The desert princess stood up, looking up at the computer screen and locking eyes with her cousin. She was nervous, but she knew it was now or never.

"Peach, about what happened," The redhead princess began in a trembling voice, "I'm sorry."

Peach gave her cousin a gentle smile and replied: "I know."

* * *

All characters belong to Nintendo.


	10. Salt on the Wounds

**WARNING! Blood, violence, TURN BACK IF YOUR NOT COMFORTABLE!**

* * *

Two days had passed since his arrival to Isle Delfino, and still, no luck finding Bowser or Luigi. Mario sighed as he stared out at the sunset from his hotel room in misery. The golden orb's light reflecting off the crystal-clear waters brought little comfort to the king in red. He hoped his wife and the rest of their search team would have found them, but to his sadness, they turned up empty. His thoughts were interrupted when two officers entered his bedroom.

"Any sign of him?" He asked.

"I'm sorry my king," The officer responded dishearten.

"We searched the island left and right, from the main plaza to Corona mountain, but we couldn't find any clues leading to your brother," Another officer replied.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that," Mario muttered.

The king leaned against the window and buried his face into his hands in distraught. The officers continued to reassure him they would keep looking in case they missed something, but their promises brought little to no comfort to the distraught Mario brother. He knows they're trying to help him, but none of them know Bowser as well as he does – hearing about someone's reputation isn't the same as experiencing it, and Mario knew what Bowser was capable of.

 _Weegie,_ Mario thought miserably, _Where are you?_

 **. . .**

 **Thump . . .Thump . . .**

 **. . .**

 **THUMP!**

Mario gripped his chest and collapsed to his knees, startling the officers. One of them rushed to the king while the other started shouting for a doctor, fearing the king was having a heart attack.  
"MY LIEGE! MY LIEGE!" The officer next to Mario cried out, desperate to get his attention.  
Mario started to hyperventilate as he stared at the ground. His eyes shifted rapidly. What was this, he wondered, Where did this pain come from?!

A doctor rushed into the room with a couple of assistants, but before they could even touch the man, Mario held his hand up, stopping them. After what seemed like an eternity, Mario relaxed a bit, allowing the doctors to come close to him.

"My king, are you alright?" The doctor asked.

"I'm - I'm fine," Mario responded clutching his head in confusion.

 _It hurts . . ._

Mario's head shot up, startling the small audience in the room. It happened again; he heard his twin's voice. As for the pain, could it be -

 _All that pain,_ the plumber thought anxiously, _Was that . . . no, it couldn't be! Could it?_ Mario glance over at the window, feeling the tears remerging. _Weegie._

Luigi breathed heavily as the pain coursed through his body. Ten minutes was all it took for his arms and legs to be reduced to a bloody mess. Bowser used a variety of knives and scalpels to slice Luigi's arms and stab his legs. By the time his nemesis was done with the torture, Luigi's limbs looked as if they were used as a scratching post. To prevent him from bleeding out, Bowser wrapped his wounds with some old towels. Luigi sighed as he looked at his restraints. How he wished he could break free from them, not that it would do him any good. He could hardly struggle through them without increasing the pain.

He was lucky that Bowser _generously_ granted him a break so he could get something to "heal him with." Frankly, Luigi was more than willing to take advantage of the few precious moments of he had to rest. The poor plumber wished he could curl up in a ball to bring some comfort to his aching body.

"Are you up?"

* * *

Luigi glared at his foe who slunk over to him holding a thermos, "What do you want?" The plumber asked spitefully.

"Just making sure my favorite prisoner is comfortable," Bowser sneered.

"I thought Peach was your favorite prisoner," Luigi scoffed.

 _ **Slam!**_

Bowser slammed the thermos on the small table with the bloody tools. Luigi jumped at the loud sound as his foe glared at him, "Salty, are we?" Bowser hissed.

Luigi bit his lips and said nothing. The Koopa king moved towards his captive's arms and removed the bloody bandages revealing the semi-dried cuts on his arms, and did the same with his legs. Luigi hissed at the stinging vibration through is nerves, desperate to not to give Bowser the satisfaction in his misery.

"My, my," Bowser sneered eyeing his hostage's injuries, "I wondered what happened there?" Luigi suppressed his urge to growl. Bowser just chuckled, "We'll let's fix that.

Bowser grabbed one of the black jars on the table and opened it. A saline scent hit Luigi's nostrils. Confusion quickly turned to horror when he realized what the Koopa king had in mind.

"NO! You wouldn't!" Luigi cried.

Bowser didn't answer; only smiled viciously and opened the thermos pouring it contaminates in it; boiling water. Luigi bit his lip as Bowser saltwater around, eyeing his captive prey. The monster put the jar near the young man who flinched as the steam emerged, almost as if his kidnapper was offering him poison.

"Don't worry greenie," Bowser snickered, "This won't hurt, much." He chuckled and leaned in close the scared man, "Actually that's a lie, it'll hurt . . . A LOT!"

"NO! DON'T!"

Bowser only laughed at the plumber's plead. With one claw, he held Luigi's head down, with the other, he poured the boiling salt contaminated water on the green man's wounds. Luigi let out a piercing scream. He thrashed, wriggled, and screamed at the excruciating pain. The green hero wished his legs weren't strapped down so he could kick Bowser hard in the face for all this suffering. He felt nauseous with every passing second as the salt water seeped into his wounds. The young man suppressed his surge to cry as frustration started to build.

"Why?" he hissed, "Why are you _DOING THIS_?" The Plumber fought passed the pain and shot daggers at his foe, "Are you **THAT** pathetic?" The remark made Bowser flinch a bit. "You couldn't accept a girl didn't recuperate your feelings could you?" Bowser only stared at him blankly. Luigi pressed on, feeling his anger unhinged, "Peach doesn't love you, you freak, and she never will! You're selfish, cold, cruel, and evil! No woman could ever love an inhuman beast like you!"

Bowser's gaze remained neutral for a moment; taking in every syllable Luigi sputtered. Luigi locked eyes with the vile monster. He could feel the tears welling up in the corners, but refused to let them fall. Then, after a few seconds of silence, Bowser slashed his claw against Luigi's face.

A whimper of pain passed his lips as blood, laced with distress, flowed down his delicate cheek. From the corner of his eye, Luigi saw Bowser's emotionless expression change into something feral. Before the man in green had a chance to react, Bowser swiped his other claw on the other side of Luigi's face, followed by several more blows to his face, his stomach, and anywhere else the enraged king's punches would land on his prisoner. Poor Luigi couldn't do nothing to defend himself. He could struggle, he could scream, and he could plead, but what good would that do him?

After what felt like an eternity, the Koopa king stopped, and Luigi felt pain washing all over his body. He coughed up blood, feeling some trickle down his chin, his right eye was swollen shut, his nose was bleeding heavily, signifying it was broken, and Luigi swore any injury he had over the last few days were reopened and bruised all over again. His body trembled and twitched unbearably making it hard to breathe. The green man felt the dam break as the moisture stung the cuts on his cheeks.

Bowser felt the adrenaline slowing down as the air in his lungs started becoming heavier by the second. His piercing red eyes glued to his beaten captive, scanning over each new injury he inflicted. Feeling satisfied by the pain he inflicted Bowser turned away from Luigi and headed towards the door.

"I'll have some minions treat your injuries and give you water. Try to stay alive until then," He said cynically.

Luigi didn't have the strength to say anything. He waited until his captor left the room to turn his head to the side and sobbed. He wanted this torture to end! He wanted his big brother to come bursting through the wall, to defeat Bowser, and to take him home. He wished this was nothing more than a bad dream he would wake up from any minute. Unfortunately, it was all too real – he's a prisoner of the Koopa tyrant, his punching bag. Luigi's best hope was for Mario to come. Yet, what scared the plumber the most was he was uncertain he would be alive by then.

* * *

 **Poor Luigi; Bowser's crossing the line on this! Poor Mario's grown more depressed but still wants to do whaever he can to bring his baby bro home.**

 **I Kind of wonder if Luigi and Mario have a more advenaced version of the twin connection due to their powers, which is heavily focused or something, it can let them feel and sense each other's pain, and etc. Spoilers, one or two more chapters before Mario confronts him.**

 **All Characters belong to Nintendo!**


End file.
